


Jaspidwen Drabbles

by quietmillennial



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Family Fluff, Jaspidwen, Jaspvid, Love, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, gwenvid - Freeform, jaspwen, more tags to come, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: Jaspidwen one shots because I can.
Relationships: David/Gwen/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck have you done!?" he growls without mercy. Gwen is gasping and shaking as she tries to spit out words. "I-I'm sorry," she pleads without understanding why. "Please, I can fix it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-"

A cold, hateful slap reverberates in the air. She's sliding against the wall in tears, trying to escape, but she gasps as his hand snags around her throat, dragging her back to him.

Gwen gasps to life in a cold sweat, jolting out of bed. She's breaking into hysteria as the two bodies move in confusion around her. She's trying to be quiet, trying to leave them undisturbed, but she hugs her knees and weeps, loses all control.

David is the first to wake up. He quickly makes sense of her cries and sits up to wrap his arms around her. She falls into him immediately, allows him to hold her as she cries. He shushes her softly a his rocks her. 

Jasper arises groggily to the scene. "Gwen, baby," he coos. She shakes her head. "I'm sorry," she says, voice raw and painful. "No, love," affirms David, "its okay. We're right here." Jasper takes them both fretfully into his arms. "Doll," he hums warmly. She sniffles and rests her head on his shoulder. Jasper's hand caresses carefully at her neck, and though she shudders, she allows it, quickly leaning needily into the gentle touch. "Never gonna hurt you," Jazz whispers, "Your safe now." "I know," she says, mainly for herself, "I know, I promise."

David's lips press softly into her exposed cheek. "Shh, it's okay now, it's okay." She takes a deep breath and sighs it out slowly. They're here, he's not. This is different. "I'm okay, now. Just a bad dream, I'm sorry."

Jasper loops his arm around her waist. "Nothing to be sorry for," he says, laying back with her against his chest. David spoons against her back, rubbing her side consolingly. "It happens, dear. You can't help it. We're here for you." Gwen smiles and turns to him, tearful. "I know," she says, solid as concrete, "I love you guys." At the catch in her voice, David's heart breaks, and he kisses her sweetly. Gwen's hand cups his cheek. Jasper turns toward them, and as when pulls away from the redhead, Jasper kisses her neck, and as she faces him, kisses her lips, too. 

She curls up, body buzzing as David spoons comfortably against her, his hand rubbing her side. Jasper's chest rises, his breath lulling her into restfulness once again.


	2. Movie Night

The end credits finally rolled across the screen and Jasper sighed with quiet relief, careful not to move the five year old curled against his chest. Gwen sat up and stretched as David ejected the disc.

Before he rose, he stared at the siblings and the dog passed out in the recliner. Max laid back with his feet up, Harper curled up under his arm. Their dachshund slept between them.

Jasper stood slowly, securing the boy in his arms. "I think a discussion about new furniture is in order." Gwen snorted as she gathered snack bowls from around. "I don't remember insisting we keep the same furniture from our twenties."

"They were nice until now," Jasper argued. "It's been about a year," the redhead chimed, putting the DVD away. "Frugality is a blessing," he said easily. The others smiled, charmed. Gwen tapped Max on the shoulder. He popped an eye open. "Damn," he stated to himself.

Gwen laughed, offering to take the eleven year old, but Max hefted her up with his arm. Despite the jostle, the girl stayed asleep. He smiled fondly as he marched her up to her bedroom. 

When he came back down, the young man grabbed his jacket, checking his phone. "Better be going," he mused, "it's pretty late."

"Good to drive?" asked Jasper, eyeing him soberly. "Yeah," Max assured without missing a beat, "I slept it off, unfortunately."

David laughed. "We tried to warn you."

Max snickered as Gwen handed him his keys. "Be careful," she said somewhat sternly. He nodded and hugged her, easily bringing her into a hug with one arm.

Once he had said his farewells, he was off, across town to his own home, his own family waiting for him.

As David and Gwen loaded the dishwasher, Jasper gathered up the blankets pillows, returning them to closet. Jasper stretched, humming irritably. David noticed and mused sweet pity, taking him in his arms and caressing the length of his back.

Gwen started for their bedroom, and the two followed behind her. David turned out the light and the three of them crawled into bed. Gwen took a little more room, her boys fitting together like puzzle pieces. She turned towards them, getting comfortable in the sea of sheets and body heat. 

David reached to take her hand as Jasper slipped effortlessly into sleep. She smiled, scooting closer, humming as Jasper roused to wrap his other arm around her.

As sleep settled over the house, the three mused final satisfaction as their phones buzzed. Max had made it home, and the three settled into pleasant rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial on Tumblr.


End file.
